


More Than Just the Alcohol

by uofmdragon



Series: More Than... Series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas Party, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's annual Christmas Party where the drinks flow freely.  Some make mistakes, some don't, some just try and have a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just the Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for my [](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**trope_bingo**](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square: in vino veritas / drunkfic. Drunk sex does occur off screen for all pairings. Beta'd by pyroblaze18.

Tony breathed out as he smoothed his tie down and mentally reminded himself that he was not going to drink at Steve's party tonight. He was not going to get drunk off his ass and wake up in someone else's bed covered in come and sore from passionate, drunken sex. And if by chance, he broke all those promises to himself, he was going to stay and face the music and talk to them. He was not going to slink out in the wee hours of the morning, leaving his partner alone. This Christmas party was going to be different than the last few years’, he could do this, he was Tony Stark, after all.

 

*

"So Steve's party..." Clint started as he draped himself across Phil's bed.

"What about it?" Phil asked, as he started undressing. He glanced at the mirror and found that Clint's eyes were tracking his movement.

"Is this like a casual thing? Or do we need to get dressed up?" Clint asked.

"It's casual, you can get away with jeans and a nice shirt," Phil said, removing his dress shirt and going to hang it up. It was cool in his bedroom, but Phil wasn't resisting the urge to shudder, because of the temperature of the room. Clint's eyes were on him, tracking him around the room. It was an incredible feeling and one Phil found he was enjoying.

"Is that what you're going to be wearing?" Clint asked.

Phil paused in hanging the dress shirt up, looking at his lover. "Is there something you want me to wear?"

Clint attempted to look innocent, "Maybe."

"What would you like me to wear?" Phil asked.

"I don't suppose I can talk you into wearing your glasses," Clint replied. 

Phil shook his head, "I'm beginning to think you have a glasses fetish."

"Can you blame me?" Clint asked. "You look so damn good in 'em."

The last part had enough of growl to it that Phil couldn't suppress his shudder. "I suppose I can wear them for at least part of the night."

"Yeah?" Clint asked.

"Yeah," Phil agreed. With his shirt hung up, he removed his pants. "Anything else you want me to wear?"

"That?" Clint suggested.

"I'm in my underwear," Phil pointed out.

"I know," Clint agreed, looking at him with wide, pleading eyes. "Please."

"I'm not wearing just my underwear to Steve's party," Phil said, reaching out to give Clint a kiss. Clint made a soft noise of approval and his hands shot out, dragging Phil to the bed. Phil settled on the edge. The kiss was awkward due to their positioning, but Clint moved, shifting and guiding him with large, warm hands into something far more comfortable. Phil moaned as he was able to press his body against Clint's. He reached out, tugging Clint's shirt up, so that he could touch bare skin.

"Phil," Clint murmured, moving to lick at Phil's jaw.

"Do I need to break you two up?" Natasha called from the living room. "I believe we agreed to go out to dinner."

Clint pulled back to rest his head on Phil's shoulder. "Why did I invite her again?"

"Because she's your family," Phil answered, kissing Clint's jaw.

"Yeah," Clint agreed. He sighed and pulled his body away from Phil. "She will bust in here if she thinks she needs to, and we did haul ass to get here at a decent time."

"I'd be dressed right now, if someone hadn't hauled me onto the bed," Phil pointed out.

"You're mostly naked and I haven't seen you in a couple months, excuse me for getting handsy," Clint said.

Phil smiled as he said, "You're excused."

*

Natasha was aware of the heavy arm as she started to wake up. Her head ached, which spoke of her overindulgence from the night before. Normally, she didn't have this problem, and could drink Clint under the table. That meant the alcohol had been exceptional and she rather wondered how Steve managed to pay for it all. She shifted and yes, she was naked and there was definitely a man behind her, which meant she'd gone home with someone, because Phil did not have sheets that felt like this on his bed. Sheets that captured the heat of the two bodies nicely.

Natasha cracked open her eyes and was grateful for the darkness of the bedroom. She debated her choices, she could slip out of the bed and figure out how to get back to Phil's or she could stay and maybe have another round. She stretched fully this time and could feel the ache of muscles that had been used after far too long of not using them. Apparently that movement registered with her partner and the arm wrapped around her tugged her back as he tried to nuzzle at the back of her neck. It would have been easier, if she hadn't elected to grow her hair out a bit longer. He made a noise of protest, letting her go as he rolled over onto his back.

Natasha cursed at the sudden influx of cold air.

"Was that Russian?" he asked.

"Yes," she agreed, rolling over to get a look at her partner. He was a good looking man. "I know you, it was... Bucky, correct?"

"Yeah, that's me," Bucky said. "And you're... Natasha?" She nodded.

*

"I thought you said this was casual," Natasha said, peering over Clint's shoulder to watch her hands in the mirror as she did Clint's tie.

"Yeah, but I guess I wanted to look nice for Phil," Clint said, shrugging. "And I'm going to be meeting all his work friends, so..."

"So you want to come across as someone besides a handyman?" Natasha teased.

"Yeah," Clint agreed, ducking his head.

Natasha scowled and nudged his head back up. "You're going to have to learn how to do this yourself then."

"Buy why?" Clint whined. "You do it so well."

"I bet Phil would love to do this for you," Natasha pointed out.

Clint smiled slowly, "Yeah, he probably would, but..."

"But you hardly see each other and getting this close to one another is counterproductive?"

"Basically," Clint agreed.

"You guys almost ready?" Phil called from another room.

"Coming, Phil," Clint said, grinning at Natasha. He grabbed his vest, pulled it on and buttoned it up as he led the way out of the room to the front of the house. Clint smiled as he caught sight of Phil's denim clad ass. Phil turned, eyes widening as he looked Clint over.

"You didn't tell me you were getting dressed up," Phil said. His reached out and pulled Clint in; their lips met in a long kiss which would have continued had Natasha not coughed loudly behind them.

"Cockblock," Clint turned and said to her. 

She smiled, "I'm sure Steve will be very upset, if you come late to the party. That's if you bother showing up at all with the way you two were headed."

"It was one kiss!" Clint objected.

"Phil's hand was headed toward your ass," Natasha replied.

Clint blinked and realized that Phil's hand was just above the swell of his ass. He glanced back at his boyfriend. "Ninja," he purred.

"Later," Phil said, looking amused. He kissed Clint and quickly pulled his body away. "But Natasha is right, we do have a party to get to." He grabbed Natasha's jacket and held it up for her. Natasha smirked at Clint as she let Phil help her with the jacket, before returning the favor, leaving Clint to put his jacket on his own. He knew she was trying to get a rise out of him when she offered Phil her arm, which he took with a laugh. Tonight was going to be interesting.

*

"Cold? I can think of another way to get warm," Bucky offered with a slight leer as Natasha pulled the sheets up around her.

Natasha arched an eyebrow, "Does that line work with all the women you pick up?"

"You tell me," Bucky replied. "First time I ever tried it."

"Really?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, this isn't really a great place for picking up women," Bucky replied, "And a lot of them don't want to do deal with the arm." Natasha's eyes flickered to the mess of scar tissue that ran along his arm—none of it had had a chance to fade yet.

"It will get better," Natasha said with a slight shrug.

Bucky stared at her for a long moment. "You are the first woman that has ever said that."

"I'm surprised they notice it with the weather like it is," Natasha said, hoping that he would continue talking. It seemed to be bothering him after all.

"First few slipped out before I could wake up, and well, the town is full of gossips. I've gotten a couple that just want to see it," Bucky explained. "Then they tend to back off."

"Idiots," Natasha said. "You are more than just an arm."

"Thanks," Bucky said.

"Tell me about yourself," Natasha requested.

"Grew up in New York, parents died at early age, so I ended up staying with Steve's grandmother. She passed right before we graduated, so Steve and I joined the army to pay for college. Steve got out when his first tour was over and I signed on for another tour and another until I was honorably discharged," Bucky said. "And yeah, that's the life of Sergeant James Barnes in a nutshell."

"James?"

"My name."

"I thought it was Bucky..."

"Bucky is short for Buchanan, which is my middle name," Bucky explained. "We had a lot of James in my class, so it kinda stuck..."

"Mmm, you look more like a James," Natasha decided.

"Beautiful, you can call me that if you want," Buck- _James_ said, flirtatiously.

"James," Natasha purred, watching as his eyes widened.

"I don't suppose you'll let me kiss you?" James asked. Natasha studied him and considered her options. 

"Maybe later," Natasha said.

"Gotta earn it?" James asked.

"I'm keeping my options open," Natasha admitted. "If I kiss you it means I've decided."

"And if you don't?" James asked.

"It means I'm still considering."

"So, I get a kiss, even if you do decide it’s time for a walk of shame?"

"No," Natasha said. "I don't do walk of shames."

"No?" James asked, eyebrow rising.

"Would you do a walk of shame if we were in my bed?" Natasha asked.

"Not unless Steve caught me sneaking in," James answered with a grin. "He's got this disappointed look that makes me think of everything I've ever done that was wrong."

Natasha laughed.

"So you got the rundown on my life, do I get the rundown on yours?"

"My parents sent me to boarding school when I was young. When I was home, they couldn't afford a sitter, so I went with Dad on his repair jobs. They wanted me to go to a school for dance, I wanted to take over the family business."

"Repairing things?"

"Fixing wiring in houses," Natasha said and glanced around the room as she added, "I did this house."

"You did?" James asked.

"Hard to believe?"

"No," James said, "I just have a complaint."

Natasha arched her eyebrow.

"The lightswitch in these two rooms," James said. "It's on the inner wall, so no matter what, I have to walk through a dark room to get to one of them. What's with that?"

"Hmm, you have a point," Natasha agreed, laughing. "Clint and I around for the winter, if I get bored maybe I'll put in a second light switch."

"Who’s this Clint?" James asked. "Should I be jealous?"

"No," Natasha said, shaking her head. "Clint and I tried to be more than friends once and it didn't work out. He's more like a brother to me now and insanely in love with your neighbor."

"Oh, Phil's man," James said. "I've been hearing a lot about him." He paused, considering it. "So you flip houses for a living?"

"I do," Natasha agreed.

"Do you like doing that?" James asked.

"Yes," Natasha agreed. She paused, "Do you feel like we’ve had this conversation before?"

"Yeah," James said, after a moment. "We were probably smashed when we did though."

Natasha hummed her agreement, shifting closer as she leaned in to whisper, "Makes me wonder how the sex was." 

James moaned, looking at her with desire in his eyes, "You beautiful tease."

*

Phil watched as Clint talked with Bruce, gesturing wildly. Somehow he wasn't surprised that Clint had located the Credit Union's loan officer to talk things over with him. Light glinted off the rings Clint was wearing, drawing attention to his hands–calloused from work, but so gentle. Phil smiled thinking of later, when he could get those hands on him.

"You look happy," Pepper said, appearing at his shoulder.

Phil's smile widened, "Maybe because I am." He shifted his drink and opened his arms. Pepper stepped in, wrapping her arms around him. "Merry Christmas, Pepper."

"Merry Christmas, Phil," Pepper whispered, before stepping back. "So is your new beau here?"

"He is, over with Bruce," Phil said, pointing him out to her.

"Oh, he is gorgeous," Pepper said.

"Are you two talking about me?" Tony asked, coming up next to him.

"No, we're talking about Phil's Clint," Pepper said.

"Is he here?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Phil answered.

"Then why haven't I been introduced yet?" Tony questioned, scanning the crowd and trying to pick him out. "Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Steve asked, taking one of the drinks out of Tony's hand.

"Clint," Tony answered.

"Oh," Steve said. "He's talking to Bruce."

Phil knew the exact moment when Tony spotted Clint and smiled widely. "Oh Phil, how did you manage to score that?"

"He has a suit and glasses fetish," Phil answered honestly.

Steve, unfortunately, was mid-sip and coughed at that, turning bright red. Tony pounded on his back, "Breathe, man."

"What?" Steve asked.

"He likes a man in a suit and I tend to get jumped whenever I wear my glasses," Phil explained with a shrug. "Which works, because I've basically developed a Clint fetish."

"Good for you, Phil," Pepper said, smiling.

"I think I need to meet this man," Tony said, before looking at Steve, "You breathing okay?"

"Yeah," Steve agreed, which was all Tony needed to slip off and head towards Bruce and Clint. Steve stared after him, before shaking his head. "You guys having a good time?"

"The best, Steve," Phil answered.

"Good," Steve said with nod. "I'm going to check on some other guests." Phil watched him for a second, before his eyes went back to Clint, Tony, and Bruce. Tony was clearly questioning Clint, but Clint seemed utterly unfazed by the Stark persona. He smiled at that and then felt a finger jab right between his ribs.

"Ow," he said turning to Pepper.

"You are in love," Pepper informed him. "And don't even try to deny it."

"Maybe," Phil relented.

"I'm going to insist you tell me everything," Pepper said, taking his arm and guiding him towards the couch. Phil took one last look at Clint, before he slipped from sight. It wasn't long, before he and Pepper were involved in a conversation that ranged from Phil's personal life to Pepper's, to the new business she was starting with Tony. That was where Clint found him an hour later, and he squeezed himself into the space next to Phil.

"Hey," Phil said, wrapping an arm around him. "Have a nice talk with Bruce and Tony?"

"Talk?" Clint said and Phil got hit with the smell of alcohol coming from Clint's breath.

"Tony kept handing you drinks, didn't he?" Phil asked.

"It looks like it," Pepper said on his other side.

Clint peered at her, "You have a pretty red-head friend."

"Yes, I do," Phil agreed, holding back a laugh.

"Hello Pretty red-head friend of Phil's," Clint waved.

"Hello Clint," Pepper said.

"She knows my name, Phil, how come she knows my name and I don't know hers?" Clint asked, looking at him.

"Because we've been talking about you," Phil answered. "Clint, this is Pepper. Pepper, Clint."

Clint stuck his hand out and Pepper shook it, "Hello Pepper, I have a pretty red head friend, too."

"You do?" Pepper asked.

"He does," Phil agreed, as Clint started playing with his shirt. "Natasha, and I haven't seen her in a bit. Should we be concerned?"

"About Natasha?" Clint asked, as he pulled Phil's glasses free and handed them to him. "Lemme check." He dug out his phone and Phil had to put the glasses on in order to read over Clint's shoulder. There was a one word message from Natasha that read 'Widow.' "She's cool, made a new friend."

"You got all that from one word?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, we have a system," Clint said, smiling up at Phil. "Which means we get the house to ourselves and we can go be as loud as we want."

Phil blushed, because Pepper was right there and she had plainly heard that, "Well, I think that's my cue to leave," she said.

"Goodbye Pepper," Clint called.

"Bye Pepper," Phil said as Clint leaned in to lick at Phil's jawline.

"You are so sexy in those glasses, god, I wanna fuck you in them," Clint purred as Pepper said, "Have fun you two."

"C'mon," Phil said, urging Clint up. "We need to thank Steve and then we can go."

Clint whined and Phil shook his head, making a mental note to monitor Clint's drinking when they were with his family. He wanted a head's up if he was going to get the Clint he had now, who was trying to be a human octopus and wrapping himself around Phil.

*

Natasha clenched around James' cock as she came. His hands squeezed her hips, pulling her down onto it more fully. A few more thrusts and she felt him come as he moaned underneath her.

Natasha breathed heavily as she looked down at James, who was staring up at her with a sense of wonder. She was a bit wowed herself, because James was pretty damn passionate.

"Fuck, that was..." James said, trailing off.

"Yeah," Natasha had to agree, bending down to kiss him.

"Can we do that again later?" James asked.

"Depends," Natasha said as she moved to get off him and get back under the covers. She was starting to feel the room's cool temperature again.

"On what?" James asked.

"On if you can hold a decent dinner conversation," Natasha replied.

"I have to take you out for dinner?" James asked.

"No," Natasha said. "I'm inviting you, which means I pay, and if you invite me, you pay."

"So we're dating?" James asked, going to remove the condom.

"We are going on one date," Natasha said, holding up a finger. "If that qualifies as dating in your book, then yes."

"It doesn't," James said, tossing the condom in the trash. "But it sounds like I'm taking you out afterwards."

"You might, I'm just telling you my ground rules," Natasha said. "I've dated men that have tried to pay for everything and I can pay for myself."

"What happens if we decide together?" James asked, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her against his chest. She snuggled in as he pulled the sheets back up over them.

"Then we'll split it," Natasha answered.

"So is this long term, short term?" James asked. "Whenever you're in town?"

"I'm not sure," Natasha answered honestly. "It's just one date right now."

"We'll figure it out as we go?" James asked.

"That works for me," Natasha agreed as James ran a hand down her back. "Does that work for you, James?"

"Yeah, it does, Natasha," James said with a slight nod.

…

Steve woke from his sound sleep with a start. Something had changed and he wasn't sure what it was. He played back the last few minutes in his head, trying to figure out what woke him up. There were no strange noises and no signs of movement in the house. He sat up as he realized the closing of the back screen door had woken him. His nose crinkled as his dried come pulled on his skin. He glanced at the empty side of the bed and realized what had happened. Another year, another party, another morning after.


End file.
